Jade Rivers
Jade Rivers 'is one of the four main characters of ''Glee Fan-Fiction: Something New, the other three being Caylex Grace, Jonas Hart, and Audrey Hantz. She is referred by the other New Directions Glee Club kids as the captain, or a co-captain with Caylex. Jade is a nice, caring, present, and sixteen year old. She has made her debut in the first episode, Old New Directions. She is quote-on-quote “supposed to be the Rachel Berry in Something New,” as Rylee says, “but not as much bossy and has different dreams." She has a very rocky relationship with Caylex Grace (Jaylex), Jonas Hart (Hivers/J Squared), and a character in season 2 named Blake Song (Sivers). Personality Though Jade tries to act like a big shot leader sometimes, even she cracks. Jade is a very calm person, but when she's performing, Jade turns into a stellar star, and if you saw her, you would think she was born to be on Broadway. She has passion for what she loves. Even though no one says it verbally, Jade is the captain, if not, the co-captain of New Directions. She tries to be nice and fair during a bump in the road. Jade sticks up for what she thinks are right. Jade isn’t very pushy or violent. She’s more of a quiet person when it comes to arguments, but still states her side nice and calm trying not to push anyone off the edge. Jade can be sometimes secretive of her feelings and history, hinting that she’s had her heart broken many times and/or her history has been tragic. History/Back Story Jade Lena Rivers was born on December 18th, 1996 in Lima, Ohio. Her father, Mark Rivers, left her mother and Jade before she was born, leaving her mother, Jenifer Hash, to raise Jade on her own, which Jade reveals in Season 3, Episode 17, ‘I See You in Me’. Jenifer was a single mother raising a baby, at the age of 18. Jenifer’s parents, Mr. and Mrs. Hash, threw Jenifer out of the house when they found out about Jenifer’s pregnancy, leaving her to live and have Jade in a friend’s house. Jenifer dropped out of her first semester of her senior year in college to get ready for Jade’s arrival and to raise Jade. A few months before Jade was born, Jenifer met a nice guy by the name of Paige Walker, and they fell in love. Jen moved into Paige’s house. When Jade was born, Paige did everything he could to help take care of Jade. He treated Jade like she was his own, and Jade loved him with all her heart. When Jade turned one, Paige helped Jenifer get back into college, her taking as many night classes and fewer day and morning classes as possible to take care of Jade. When Paige and Jen were both away at times, Jade was being babysat by Paige’s parents When Jade had turned three, Paige asked Jenifer to marry her. Of course, Jen loved Paige with all her heart and the two got married. After the short honeymoon, Jen got her college degree and became a stay at home mother at the age of 21, while Page got two jobs to secure their financial problems. Not once was the name ‘Mark’ mentioned in the Walker household When Jade grew up, other kids made fun of her. She had the darker hair and the hazel eyes, while Paige had the sandy blonde hair and the brown eyes. He was tall, muscular, strong and outgoing, whereas Jade was lean, skinny, and loved books, yet tall. The kids thought Jade was adopted and always teased her about it, but Jade always protested and told the foolish kids that it doesn’t matter what your parents look like, you still love them. Yet Jade still didn’t know about Mark and Paige. Jade’s tenth rolled around and yet kids kept pestering her about her father, so Jade asked her mother. After some white lies and hesitations, Mrs. Walker spilled the truth to Jade. Jade was furious at the world, her mother, Mark, the other kids, even Paige. Jade became depressed. She spent a lot of time by herself listening to music, drawing, or doing other independent things. Jen tried everything to help Jade; a therapist; sports; she even bribed her with money. Nothing worked. Then Jade started skipping school by the fifth grade, and when she did turn up, she always lashed out at the other kids. Jen didn’t have any knowledge of this of course, from Jade’s current cold shoulder, until the principal called her down to the school office with news of Jade’s suspension. Like all kids mothers, Jen was angry at Jade, but there was nothing she could do. Jade was a changed person. Things didn’t start lighting up for Jade until Robin Weilder came knocking on Jade’s doorstep. It was sixth grade, when Jade had transferred school. Her mother and Paige urged Jade to go to school. Jade was on a permanent grounding. Jen’s rules were strict; no TV; no music; no more days locked in her black marker streaked bedroom. Things had to change. Jade had nothing else to do, but to go to school. Quickly, she and Robin became friends. Robin was like an angle sent into Jade’s life from God himself. Robin turned Jade’s life around, and they’ve been best friends since Songs ''Solos in Season 1'' · Brighter Than the Sun ''in ''Couples · Last Christmas in Do They Know It’s Christmas? · Auld Lang Syne in Happy Or Not, It’s a New Year · Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch Me in When I Get You Alone · I Want to Hold Your Hand in Why Did You Leave Me? · Haunted ''in ''Pure Soul ''Solos in Season 2'' *''Before He Cheats in Caught'' *''You're Not Sorry in ''Caught *''Gives You Hell in ''Caught *''What Is this Feeling? in ''True Terror *''I Look to You'' in Fundraisers *Adele Episode Songs are Being Questioned and Rethought' *Love Story'' in A.K.A Drama Day ''Solos in Season 3'' *''Don't Forget in ''I See You In Me *''Without You in ''Without You ''Duets in Season 1'' *''Ours in ''Taylor Swift Tribute ''with ''Caylex Grace *''Don't You Want Me?'' in When Valentine's Rolled Around ''with ''Jonas Hart ''Duets in Season 2'' *''Defying Gravity in ''True Terror ''with ''Audrey Hantz *''One Love (People Get Ready in ''Contest of the Best ''with ''Blake Song '' *Safe and Sound in ''Another Chance to Shine ''with ''Caylex Grace *''Rhythm of Love in ''The Long Haul with Caylex Grace *''Can You Feel the Love Tonight? in ''Hail, Hail, the King and Queen ''with ''Caylex Grace *''Pretending in ''Going Country, T-E-X-A-S with Caylex Grace ''Duets in Season 3'' *''What If in ''All the Way ''with ''Caylex Grace *''Can I Have This Dance? in ''Prom Night, Perfect Dance with Caylex Grace *''Total Eclipse of the Heart in ''City Lights ''with ''Caylex Grace *''Tell Me That You Love Me'' in Love You to the Moon and Back with Caylex Grace Fun Fact: *Notice how all of the duets are with Caylex *It could be a hint to some Jaylex events in Season 3 Relationships ''Caylex Grace ''Click here for more information about Jaylex The Jade-Caylex relationship, more commonly called Jaylex, is one of the most rockiest relationships in Glee Fan-Fiction: Something New. ''Their relationship is very much like ''‘Finchel’ in the original ‘Glee’ ''series on FOX. Like Finchel, their relationship is very confusing, complex, and rocky. The two have a conversation in Old New Directions, but Audrey stops it, Too Friendly?, Jade and Caylex actually become real friends. They seem to grow to be very close and hints that they might have more than friendship on their minds, even though Caylex is dating Audrey, who doesn't see eye-to-eye with Jade. In I'm Screwed, when Jade and Caylex were together, Audrey slept with Jonas, a blind geek with strong feelings for Jade. Because of this, Audrey becomes pregnant. Even though Jonas is the father of Audrey's unborn child, Audrey and Caylex still went out, as well as Jade and Jonas. During the season, even when they wern't together, Jade and Caylex both showed feelings for each other. In Caught Jade catches Caylex kissing Autumn Bloom, a new member of New Directions. After Jade breaks up with him, during most of season 2 and the beginning of season 3, Caylex goes all out trying to get Jade to take him back. Jonas Hart ''Click here for more information about Hivers The Jonas-Jade relationship is more commonly known as 'Hivers' ''or '''J Squared'. ''Jonas has had a long time crush on Jade since the first episode, Old New Directions. In I'm Screwed, Jonas sleeps with none other than Audrey Hantz to make Caylex and Jade jealous, but instead, end up being teen parents. Even though Jonas and Audrey were the parents of a baby born from spite, they agreed to see other people. In Happy or Not, It's a New Year, Jonas gets the nerves to ask Jade on a date. Throughout the whole three seasons, Jonas still shows feelings, small, for Jade, even though his heart is loyal to Audrey. The two have become very close friends. Blake Song ''Click here for more information about Sivers Blake Song is a character not intoduced in Season 1 yet, but will make his debut in Season 2. This relationship will most likely be the next "St. Berry" as Rylee quotes. The Blake-Jade relationship is nicknamed Sivers, and has a big rivalry between Jaylex. With Sivers, true love at first sight applies here--well, sort of. When Blake first layes eyes on Jade, he imediatly starts crushing on her, in New Faces. In Fundraisers, everything changes for Jaylex, when Blake and Jade kiss, marking their get together. During this time, Blake and Caylex become rivals, fighting for Jade, whereas Jade, Autumn, and Riley go head to head for (Jade and Autumn) Caylex, and (Jade and Riley) Blake. Appearance Jade is sixteen and a sophomore at William McKinley High School. She's tall for her age, standing at 5'7" and weighs approximately 140 lbs. Her hair is a shade of light brown and waves down all the way to the start of her upper arm. Jade has a lean look that she got from her mother. She's skinny and swift on her feet. She's quiet, yet sometimes clumsy at the same time. Quotes Category:Characters in Something New